


Those Memories will never fade

by AkiraSatona



Series: Multi-Fandom One-Shots [9]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Prince of hell Seb, claude has been missing from over 300 years, reunion of lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraSatona/pseuds/AkiraSatona
Summary: On the search for Ciel’s soul Sebastian finds the trancy manor. And the head butler turns his life around all over again





	Those Memories will never fade

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I ship SebaClaude. Yes I love Claude. Yes I wish he didn’t die. Yes I wish Season 2 was canon. Alas, have this instead.

Sebastian Michaelis had always been a proud man, and an even prouder prince of hell. But when he stumbled across the delectable yet tormented soul of Ciel Phantomhive that proud exterior crumbled. Allowing him to obsess over the boy and his soul. The two had formed a contract under the pretext that Ciel would have his revenge against the ones that wronged him, and Sebastian would take his soul once that was fufilled

—————————————————————————

Sebastian approached the demonic island with his young master in tow. Ciel had gotten his revenge and Sebastian, while with only one arm - damn that angel - he was determined to finally take his masters soul and go back to his throne. He was so obsessed with this goal that he took no notice of the familiar warmth that spread over him as he stalked towards Ciel, "Something isn't right. It seems as though his soul was stolen from me. Tch, how troublesome." Sebastian muttered to himself as he picked up Ciel in his arms and began the journey back to the phantomhive Manor and to gain his young masters soul back. Unbeknownst to him as his animal - the raven - flew away on it's midnight black wings. An all too familiar spider was clinging to it.

—————————————————————————

Sebastian had finally tracked the soul of his master to the Trancy Estate. He had disguised himself as a traveller seeking shelter and approached the Manor, however stopping short at the presense he sensed that almost made him want to cry but made him mor angry than anything,em'how dare he think that he can get away with this!'/em he screamed in his head. On the outside however he was calm and knocked on the large double doors that -if he had not been a prince- would surely have intimidated him. The doors opened and Sebatian steeled his heart at the sight that greeted him.

He had been shown to a room by the seemingly triplets in the house. He had almost grown accustomed to the walls and such when the bane of his exsistence walked through the door. Sebastian immediately went over to the man and punched him in the stomach, "You just think you can come back into my life and steal my contracts from me? Why are you even here Claude?" He asked the man who was now down on one but was getting up fast,

"I suppose I deserved that, I did leave with no warning whatsoever." Claude said more to himself than anything but Sebastian still answered,

"For three hundred years. Was I not good enough for you? Did you suddenly decide that you no longer loved me? Did you even love me at all? Was everything we went through a lie? A game?" he fired at Claude, who had a look of hurt on his face,

"Of course you were good enough, you were -are- perfect. I loved you more than anything, I still do. Nothing was ever a game to me. You are everything I want and more." He fired back. Sebastian was suddenly glad that his coat and hat hid his face,

"Then why did you leave?" he asked as he turned his head away. Claude found himself having no strength to lie to the demon in front of him, just like all those years ago. He stood at full height now and unbuttoned the Jacket that hid Sebastian's porcelan face and form from him. He took the hat and dropped it beside him, put his hands on Sebastian's cheeks and forced him to look into his eyes, Crimson meeting Gold. His heart breaking a little at the sheer look of hurt and despair in those perfect crimson pools. He wiped away a stray tear and kissed the other demons forehead,

"I was scared, you were so much more powerful than I could ever be. That sounds stupid I know but I wanted to leave and come back as a mate worthy of you, and everything that you stood for." he said, not a hint of deciet in his voice. Sebastian chuckled and placed a chaste kiss onto the spiders lips,

"You were always worthy of me. I love you and only you, as long as you continue to be here I will always do so. You were there for me when father died and I took the throne, nobody else could ever calm me down when I got angry quite like you could. I'm ashamed to admit it but when you left me I became somewhat of a tyrant. I couldn't handle the fact that you were gone and might not be coming back to me." Sebastian said in all honesty. Claude just held him close and rubbed his back,

"I will always be here. I didn't mean to steal your contract from you. I couldn't sense your seal when I did it, therefore I thought it was simply just another raven demon. I can't say what my master will have me do if he finds out it's you, we may have to act and/or fight like complete strangers. If it comes to that know that I love you no matter what I say or do." he said, Sebastian nodded and they heard a knock at the door, Sebastian quickly kissed Claude once more before putting his hat and coat back on. A woman with white hair that he later learned was named Hannah walked past Claude as he made his way out.

—————————————————————————-

Sebastian knew he would be revealed as soon as he stepped foot into the basment with Alois Trancy. He steeled his nerves as he grabbed the box of tea that contained his masters family ring and gold knives pierced his hat and coat revealing the man underneath. He had to remember that no matter what Claude did he loved him.

Claude on the other hand was having a hard time following orders. He scoffed at the order to keep Sebastian alive, 'As if I would actualy be able to kill him.' He thought as the chase was on. Claude deliberately let Sebastian escape and as he ran away from the Trancy Estate Sebastian let a tear slip from his eye as much as he didn't want it to.

—————————————————————————

Ciel and Sebastian had been invited to a private event at the Trancy Estate and Sebastian knew at once that a fight would break out. He just hoped that an order wouldn't be issused to either one for a killing blow, he doubted either one of them could handle that. When the two of them arrived at the manor Sebastian immediately sought out Claude's comforting presence, resisting the urge to run to him. The two young mastsers of their respective families sat down while the two demons readied the 'dance' that was scheduled. Claude walked over to Sebastian and fought the urge to take him into his arms, "I don't want to fight you Claude, but I know we must." Sebastian said regretfully. Claude softened his face and looked into the others Crimson eyes,

"I do not wish to fight you either as you technically are the King of hell, that runs the risk of hurting you which I would never think of doing intentionally. Come find me in the forest after Ciel goes to sleep tonight. I still need to make up for three hundred years of absence." Claude said with a smirk, causing the other to stifle a chuckle and resist a blush that creeping it's way up the back of his neck against his will. The two of them took their places on opposite sides of the giant Chess board and the fight was on.

—————————————————————————-

That night after he put Ciel to bed Sebastian ran outside the manor walls into the thick surrounding forest. He knew it would take a little while before Claude showed up, for he had to not only get away from his master Alois Trancy, but also slip past the other servants. In order to pass the time Sebastian took of his waistcoat and undershirt, (so as to not ruin them) and let his true forms wings unfurl from their confinment. he took a deep breath and stretched them to their full wingspan, giving an experimental flap or two. Just enough to lift him off the ground and keep him hovering. After a little bit of this he pushed his wings harder, propelling him higher into the air until he was high above the tree line. He let out a laugh and relished in the wind whipping through his Raven locks. He pushed himself to go even higher and burst through the clouds, he looked around at the stars and let himself to fall. Down through the air, pat the tree line, only to land perfectly in a pair of arms. He looked up and found Claude smiling down at him, he smiled back and Claude put him down,

"You know I might not have been here to catch you. That was reckless." Claude told him with an undertone of concern. Sebastian only smirked,

"I wouldn't have dropped if you weren't." He said and grabbed the other's tie to pull him to his lips, placing a deep kiss on the spider's lips.

"I love you, I won't ever leave you again." Claude announced after they pulled away from wach other. The Raven looked him in the eye,

"You promise me?" He asked, Claude smiled,

"I promise."

—————————————————————————

"Don't do this Claude. There has to be another way!" Sebastian yelled at his mate, who had the Demon sword poised to stab himself. The two had been forced into a duel by Hannah for Ciel Phantomhive, however neither really cared what happened to the brat. They had gone through with the duel for the sake of not being found out but now that Hannah had gone, taken Ciel and Alois along with her away from the scene, Claude had taken it upon himself to end the fight once and for all. By killing himself,

"I wish there was, but if both of us leave this place alive Hannah will surely take you from me as punishment for not obeying. You may underestimate her but she is quite strong. I'm so sorry." Claude said, Sebastian only reached out on his hands and knees, beaten and battered on the other side of the chasm the two had created,

"But you promised you wouldn't leave me again." He said. More to himself this time. The spider hesitated a moment before letting a tear slip past his cold facade,

"I'm so sorry my love. I'm sure you'll find another and move on from me." He said, and plunged the only weapon that could truly kill him straight through his own chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

—————————————————————————

"HAAAANNNNNNNNAAAAH!" Sebastian yelled as he stalked towards said she-demon at the edge of a cliff. She spun around and at the sight of his visibly raging and seething aura, she shrank back just a bit. Then gulped and held the body of Ciel over the cliff,

"Come any closer and I'll drop him. Not that it matters since he's as good as dead to you anyway." She said almost shakily., but Sebastian was hearing none of it. As far as he was concerned she and Ciel were the causes of all his suffering anyway. He was seething with rage and his aura was the largest it's ever been without being in his true form. He continued stalking over the woman. Who continuiously threathened Ciel's life, eventually she had gotten tired of it and shrugged,

"Fine. You chose this though. Remember that." She said and dropped Ciel, however instead of Sebastian going after Ciel like she anticipated he would he stayed on the cliff. With Ciel out of the way he immediately had hannah in a headlock,

"You forced me to fight my mate. Forced him to take his own life. After promising not to leave me again, now you pay. You and the little brat I serve." he said and completely tore Hannah's head clean off her shoulders. He then jumped off the Cliff after Ciel. He finally caught up to him as he was sinking in the ocean and grabbed his frail form, one hand on his neck and the other on his shoulder,

'Now you pay.' He thought and ripped Ciel's head off right as he opened his eyes.

—————————————————————————

Sebastian sat on his throne in hell, looking through his cinematic record thanks to Grell the reaper's scythe. Specifically just the moments with Claude that he had long since locked away. Sebastian had grown emotionless, a walking shell of the demon he once was. He felt the tears coming and quickly looked away, ordering Grell to leave. The redhead reaper complied and left the room. That was when the raven broke down,

"Why did you leave again? You promised me you wouldn't!" He yelled to no one in particular. Then curled into a ball on the throne and remembered all the moments he had with his spider, From the time they had first become mates, all the way up to their last moments. All the touches that he would never feel again, all the sweet goodbyes and the late night meetings that he would never experience again. He let the tears stream down his face in disgusting waves, wondering why or when he had gotten this soft. These were how his days passed by, grell would come and he would view Claude in his cinematic record then end up sobbing on his throne. He thought one last thing before he cried himself to sleep.

Those memories will never fade.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a few years ago on fanfiction and I finally decided to bring it over.


End file.
